


You and me. Come whatever.

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark!Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Spoilers Season 9, Wincest - Freeform, post 9.09
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean siempre ha tenido claro que su destino es cuidar de Sam, quiera él o no.</p>
<p>** Ok, dejo las advertencias por si hay alguien lo bastante loco que decida leer esto. No están ahí por gusto. Tenedlo en cuenta. Normalmente no es el tipo de fanfic que suelo hacer, y menos en estas fechas, pero hay que ir probando cositas nuevas. Como podéis ver a menudo recibo prompts a través de tumblr, si hay alguien interesado en alguna historia en particular, ¡soy toda oídos! Gracias y feliz navidad**</p>
<p>Wincest/Dark!Dean/spoilers 9.09/2323 words/NC-17/Explicit/Gracias a un promt anónimo (tumblr) que pedía un Dark!Dean situado justo después de que Sam sepa acerca de su decision de  permitir que un ángel le posea.</p>
<p>Betas: Hermione Drake y Aura Dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and me. Come whatever.

 

_Wincest/Dark!Dean/spoilers 9.09/2323 words/NC-17/Explicit/Gracias a un promt anónimo (tumblr) que pedía un Dark!Dean situado justo después de que Sam sepa acerca de su decision de  permitir que un ángel le posea._

_Betas: Hermione Drake y Aura Dark_

 

_You and me. Come whatever._

 

La puerta del cuarto, el dormitorio donde Sam le esperaba, se cerró a su espalda con un suave chasquido; la cerradura, perfectamente aceitada, apenas emitió sonido alguno cuando giró la llave, una, dos veces, sólo por estar seguros. La mortecina luz que provenía de la única lámpara iluminaba débilmente el bulto sobre la cama. Observó a su alrededor, intentando discernir si todo seguía en orden, como un rato antes, cuando dejó a Sam para ir a preparar la cena. Se sentía un poco nervioso, al fin y al cabo era Navidad y después de todo, estaban los dos solos. Juntos.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y rodeó la cama; por la postura de los hombros de su hermano, Dean era capaz de decir con toda certeza que el menor de los Winchester estaba despierto, pero, como en la mayoría de las ocasiones desde que habían conseguido expulsar a Gadreel de su interior, Sam había decidido ignorarle. Dean guardó dentro de sí el ramalazo de mal genio que pugnaba por emerger, podía sentir la impaciencia burbujeándole dentro como un gas tóxico, amenazando con hacerle estallar.

Tuvo que recordarse que Sam necesitaba tiempo para aceptar que Dean había hecho lo que había hecho porque él era lo más importante, lo único. Desde niños aquel había sido su destino, ahora podía entenderlo y afrontarlo con claridad. Sí, quizás había tenido que ocurrir lo del ángel para hacerles comprender a los dos que, para bien o para mal, nada iba a separarles. _No existo sin ti._ Esas simples palabras habían hecho desistir a Sam de su deseo de morir y Dean estaba dispuesto a cumplirlas. Incluso pasando por encima del propio Sam.

 

—Hey —saludó, dejando resbalar los dedos por el cabello demasiado largo, la barba hirsuta y oscura le daba un aire desconocido, pero ni siquiera las ojeras o el gesto serio le restaban un ápice de belleza al cazador. No es que Dean fuese a decir aquello en voz alta ni mucho menos, pero eso no le impedía apreciar la hermosa vista que tenía enfrente—. Hey, Sammy, vamos, he traído la cena, tienes que estar hambriento.

 

Los iris verdosos de su hermano estaban desenfocados pero, cuando giró la cara, Dean sintió el peso de toda aquella atención fija sobre sí mismo. Con una sonrisa, levantó una mano y ayudó a Sam a sentarse, intentando ignorar el modo en que la piel bajo sus yemas se erizaba con su simple contacto. En silencio, pensó que aquel no era el modo en que deberían haber acabado. No en aquel cuarto del sótano, con el peso de la muerte de Kevin sobre los hombros y el recuerdo de su trato con Crowley. Se tragó el miedo y se recordó que quizás ahora Sam estaba enfadado; joder, tenía motivos para estarlo, pero eso no implicaba que Dean no siguiera cuidándole, incluso de sí mismo.

—Come, está bueno —instó, había preparado el pollo tal y como le gustaba a su Sam, jugoso y especiado, el pan de maíz crujió tierno, empapado en mantequilla—. Vamos, no has comido nada desde ayer, Sammy.

El tenedor de plástico se hundió con facilidad en el puré de patatas, no esa cosa instantánea para su Sammy, sino puré de verdad, todo lo mejor para su hermanito, que abrió la boca y tragó lentamente, como si dudase de la capacidad culinaria de Dean. Sólo para tranquilizarle, tomó su propio cubierto y lo llenó antes de masticar los alimentos con genuino placer. Desde que Sam había descubierto la verdad compartían el plato, lo mismo que el resto. Quizás se estuviese haciendo el difícil pero, en el fondo, Dean sabía —sabía— que era sólo una pose más, una de tantas.

—¿Crees que… crees que podría tomar una cerveza, Dean? —La voz sonó cascada, como si a Sam le costase hablar, como si le costase mirarle de frente. Volvió a ahogar la decepción y, con su mejor sonrisa, asintió de nuevo.

—Claro, Sammy, vuelvo en un momento —aseguró, rozándole la mandíbula con la punta de los dedos antes de ir hasta la pequeña nevera que estaba en la esquina más alejada de la habitación. Abrió dos botellas y volvió junto a Sam, que tomó la suya y, todavía sin mirarle, dio varios tragos. Hipnotizado, contempló el lento vaivén de la nuez de Adán, notando como se le contraía el vientre de pura anticipación.

Como si supiese en qué estaba pensando, Sam acabó su bebida y pidió otra. Dean había notado que aquellos días su hermano estaba bebiendo demasiado, pero él no era nadie con la suficiente moral como para reprocharle nada, no sobre ese tema al menos. Se tragó las ganas de añadir algo más y, tras obedecer a la sencilla petición, encendió el televisor y programó el DVD. En la pantalla aparecieron las primeras líneas de crédito de una de las cintas preferidas por su hermano, Dean siempre se había burlado de la preferencia de Sam por aquel tipo de historias, pero esa noche la idea de compartir _Qué bello es vivir_ era como volver el tiempo atrás. Compartir una cama mientras dejaban el tiempo pasar, los dos juntos, como tenía que ser.

—Dean. —El leve titubeo de Sam le puso de nuevo en alerta. Apartó la bandeja y se detuvo a sólo unos pasos de donde éste le miraba, frotándose la muñeca derecha con suavidad—. Dean, ¿no crees que deberíamos hablar sobre todo esto? Por favor Dean, tienes que _comprenderme_.

El tintineo metálico le trajo a la realidad de forma abrupta. Recordándole por qué estaban allí, en el sótano, cuando deberían descansar en uno de los otros dormitorios. Sam lo sabía todo, Sam había querido marcharse desde el primer instante en que recuperó su cuerpo. Y Dean no podía perderle, no de nuevo. Dean había dado todo, _todo,_ por Sam, una y otra y otra vez, durante años se había sacrificado por Sam. Sam, que escapaba de su vida, de la de ambos para luego regresar como en un bucle infinito; Sam, que le rompía por dentro con su ausencia, Sam que siempre volvía suplicando para que le aceptase de nuevo a su lado. Dean lo había intentado, ser el mejor hermano y darle a Sam lo que quería; le dejó  ir una vez y dos y tres: Stanford, Ruby, Amelia, y por último, Gadreel.

Esa noche, esa primera noche, habían discutido, habían acabado llegando a las manos, golpeándose con años de resentimientos y miedos enquistados, entonces Sam había recogido sus cosas, los labios apretados y los ojos enormes y desolados. Pronunciando aquellas palabras, esas que le hicieron perder el control. Porque Sam parecía no comprender que aquel era el trabajo de Dean: cuidarle. Del mundo, de sí mismo si hacía falta. Sam no comprendía que sin él Dean no era nada ni nadie, que eran lo que eran porque estaban juntos.

El fino hilo de acero tenía la distancia suficiente para permitirle moverse, ir al cuarto de baño y caminar alrededor de la cama, lo bastante para estar confortable pero no para llegar a la puerta. Allí, entre aquellas cuatro paredes, al fin estaban seguros. Nadie iba a separarles. No cuando Castiel no sabía nada ni tampoco le interesaba, demasiado ocupado en su propia guerra, mucho menos Crowley. Sentir alivio por la ausencia de Kevin al principio le llenó de culpabilidad, de verdad que había apreciado al chico, pero nadie estaba por encima de Sam. Nadie, pasado, presente o futuro estaba delante de Sam.

—Sabes que es lo mejor —respondió con toda la suavidad que fue capaz de reunir, no quería pelear de nuevo con él, no esa noche, era Navidad por amor de Dios—, que lo que hago, lo hago por ti, Sammy, por nosotros.

En esa ocasión y para su alivio Sam no replicó nada, simplemente asintió y volvió a fijar la vista en la televisión, bebiendo la suficiente cerveza como para que sus mejillas se tiñesen de un precioso tono sonrosado. Dean deseó haberle ayudado a afeitarse, pero cuando apoyó la palma sobre la piel caliente del hombro desnudo, el desencanto por la nula respuesta de Sam dio paso a esa lúbrica tibieza a la que había acabado por acostumbrarse. Aquel nuevo aspecto de su relación era algo todavía demasiado frágil como para hablarlo, no es que entre ellos hiciesen falta palabras. No cuando las palabras mentían. Siempre mentían. Dean había pasado toda la vida escuchando mentiras. Tantas que le era imposible creer en nadie, salvo en sí mismo.

Las sábanas estaban arrugadas y olían a Sam, olían a algodón y a semen, olían a sexo e intimidad. Se tumbó de lado, apretándose contra la espalda de su hermano que se quejó por lo bajo, hundiendo la cara en la almohada, como si odiase lo que sabía que vendría. Todo mentira.

—Shhh —le susurró, arrullándole como cuando era un niño y el único que se preocupaba de Sam era él, cuando, como ahora, mantenerle a salvo era su razón de ser, el propósito de su vida: mirar por su Sam—. Shhh… Sammy… no pasa nada, ¿vale? Sabes que voy a cuidar de ti. ¿Lo sabes no?

 

Desde que estaban allí Sam había perdido un poco de peso, pero la visión de aquella cremosa piel salpicada de cicatrices, algunas antiguas, como esa en la espalda y otras marcas nuevas, como la sombra de un beso apasionado sobre la clavícula, bastaba para incendiarle la sangre. Poder dar rienda suelta a todo aquello que Sam le provocaba había sido un alivio. Había empezado aquella primera noche, mientras luchaban, las imágenes de ese encuentro se entremezclaban con la realidad, como flashes que le deslumbraban, mareándole, llenándole de necesidad.

Se obligó a ir despacio, porque lo único que Dean anhelada era hacerle entender a Sam cuanto le amaba. Recorrió con manos cariñosas la espalda cargada de músculos tan tensos que tuvo que emplearse a fondo para relajarlos, amasando y degustando con dedicación cada rincón, cada curva, cada lunar, cauteloso, deslizó los pantalones de algodón por las caderas delgadas hasta que le tuvo desnudo debajo de su cuerpo, retorciéndose febril.

—Dean… por favor… Dean, escúchame, esto no tiene  por qué ser así —le suplicó entre jadeos, las mejillas todavía más encarnadas, los iris parecían casi negros en la penumbra del cuarto. Para Dean su Sam era la perfección, una perfección que había estado a su lado día tras día, tentándole durante toda la vida, arrancándole poco a poco la capacidad de razonar. Suyo, Sam era tan suyo. Lo supiera él o no. Lo aceptase o no. Lo reconociese o no. Acarició el miembro todavía fláccido con dedos tentativos y sabios. Sam negó, como siempre, pero Dean le conocía mejor que eso. Dean sabía que en lo único en lo que podía confiar era en sí mismo, en las respuestas que como cada noche, conseguía arrancar de su hermano—. Si me sueltas… Dean, si me sueltas, esto no tiene por qué ser siempre así… podemos, yo… —titubeó, mojándose los labios llenos, una miríada de estremecimientos le estalló en el bajo vientre, haciéndole flaquear, Dean necesitaba tanto confiar en Sam—. Yo puedo hacer que esto sea todavía más bueno, Dean… —ofreció, empujando las caderas contra su palma. El sexo de Sam había cobrado vida y reposaba lleno y pesado bajo su pelvis—. Dean… te he comprendido, ¿vale? ¿Esto, nosotros? Podemos arreglarlo, hermano. Tú y yo… como siempre. Suéltame, vamos… ¿no quieres, Dean?

La seducción era demasiado imperiosa,  la posibilidad de creerle, de volver a ser ellos de nuevo. Pero Dean sabía que todavía era demasiado pronto. Que ese hombre que se retorcía con pretendida lascivia no era en realidad su Sam.

—Sabes que no puedo, Sammy —se lamentó, arrodillándose entre los muslos de su hermano, trazando con labios tiernos un camino ascendente, disfrutando de todos y cada uno de aquellos sonidos, de cada ruego. Dean sabía, _sabía_ que cada _no_ en realidad era un _sí_ , que cada súplica era una petición de más. Aquella primera vez Sam había luchado, se habían hecho sangrar, hasta que el mundo se había vuelto de un rojo espeso, profundo y asfixiante; furia y pasión y el cuerpo estrecho y palpitante de Sam abriéndose para él. Carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre. Aquella primera vez Sam había llorado, como ahora, como cada vez que Dean le hacía ver lo equivocado que estaba. Sam lloraba mientras explotaba entre sus dedos, mientras latía en torno a su sexo, lloraba cuando le arrastraba consigo en la caída. Sam con la cara empapada de sudor y lágrimas, mientras Dean le cubría, enterrado cuanto podía en él. A veces, mientras se corría como nunca antes dentro de Sam, extrañaba que éste ya ni siquiera luchase.

Quizás la próxima vez sería capaz de creerle, quizás, si le amaba lo suficiente, Sam acabaría reconociendo que estaba equivocado. Y los dos serían libres.

—Está bien, Sammy —le musitó, abrazándole de nuevo. Sam se había hecho un ovillo, desnudo, con marcas encarnadas en el cuello y la espalda, los muslos y las nalgas manchadas de semen. Tenía los ojos abiertos y le observaba, sus ojos parecían más verdes que nunca. Despeinado e indefenso, más glorioso de lo que Dean jamás hubiese imaginado verle. Contuvo la necesidad de  hacerle girar y usar las manos para exponerle, casi podía verse con el rostro inmerso en su carne, degustando su esencia en la piel de Sam, hundiendo la lengua dentro de su cuerpo y devorándole hasta hacerle eyacular una vez más. Bebérselo hasta que no quedase nada. Suyo. En cambio, se limitó a buscar una manta y cubrirles a ambos, conteniendo los temblores que sacudían al menor de pies a cabeza. No se suponía que ellos iban a acabar así, le recordó una parte de su mente, esa que era fácil de descartar—. Está bien, Sammy —repitió, acunándole entre sus brazos—. Te tengo, Sammy. Tú y yo, sea lo que sea.

_©Aeren. 22/12/2013_


End file.
